Lucky break
by EeveeEva96
Summary: This is my fist fanfiction and it is kinda rubbish. Its a pairing of Ash and Gary. Its basically Ash's birthday and Gary gets him a unique present. Rubbish at sumuries. please R R.


**Rating T for mild language and deep kissing scences.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, just the completely random story.

**Sorry this is my first fanfiction so sorry if it kinda fails.**

**Relation: **Ash and Gary. Palletshipping or Gash or Shishi or whatever you want to call it.

Slight Dawn bashing and references to one-sided comashipping (Ash+Paul) and one-sided Ikarishipping (Dawn+Paul).Lucky Break

(sorry the name fails and I couldn't think of any others)

Gary stood pacing outside of his front door, he had just left his rented apartment in Sinnoh and was already panicking. Ash was in town and it was his birthday. What on earth was he going to do?

Gary's umbreon feeling slightly unnerved by her master's edginess, her master was usually so calm, and it was that Ash's fault. Not that the idiot knew that of course because he was too dense, and wouldn't know love if it slapped him in the face. Wait what? I did not just suggest that my master loved that Ash, no never.

Gary suddenly turned abruptly and walked off, calling umbreon to his side. "Present, yes a present is essential. Must get Ash a present. Oh bugger what am I going to get him umbreon"

"Umbre breon umbreon? (Why don't you kiss him?)"

"What? Are you insane? KISS HIM! Yeah that'll work… it might actually, yes genius I'll do it. Lets go find him" And with that Gary marched off determined whilst umbreon padded happily beside him thinking, _"That went better than planned"._

Meanwhile…

"Come on Dawn, hurry up. I want to go find Gary." Ash moaned bored as Dawn redid her hair for the 7th time.

"Oh the poet, why didn't you say so?" Dawn replied excited, as she thought _Gary was cute. Pity he didn't seem to notice her, he always looked at Ash. Ahhh! What if he _liked_ Ash, well Ash was kinda sweet but she was so much better looking. Stupid Ash he steals all the decent boys, even Paul said he would rather date Ash than her._

"COME ON!" Ash yelled annoyed now.

"Ok, what's the deal it's just Gary, unless you _like _Gary as more than a friend?" Dawn teased, delighted when Ash started to blush.

"Alright Dawn stop teasing Ash, and Ash you deserved that for being snappy. She's right you sound like an anxious boyfriend." Brock broke in before an argument started.

"Wha…I …err…I…and err…Gary…is…that's…your insane!" Ash stammered out, blushing madly before muttering something that sounded like come on and darting out of the pokemon centre with pikachu.

"Hmmm…come on Dawn we better catch up." Brock stated before following Ash out, with Dawn one step behind.

After they walk out they come across an odd site, one that has Dawn fuming. Gary has Ash pushed up against a tree and is kissing him for all he's worth, Ash's eyes are wide and he seems kinda frozen. Pikachu and umbreon are sat next to each other; pikachu looks surprised but umbreon's only worried. _Why isn't the idiot kissing his master back, oh maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

Then Gary's pulling away, "sorry, Ash couldn't help it. Bye." Before running off with umbreon hot on his heals.

After about a minute of Brock waving his hand in front of Ash's face and Dawn crying loudly, crumpled on the floor, Ash seems to snap out of his shocked state.

"What am I doing just standing here! Pikachu lets go, come on!" Ash muttered panicked before darting off in pursuit of Gary.

"Well that was weird, I wonder if Ash liked being kissed by Gary but was just too stunned to reply, well we'll find out soon enough. Dawn, what are you doing?" Brock asked.

"Ash always get the boys, even Paul said he liked Ash that way more than he liked me that way! Paul!" Dawn sobbed out.

"You know Kenny likes you right?" Brock tries to calm her down.

"So Kenny's a loser, I want Gary or Paul because they're better!" Dawn screamed in a tantrum. Brock no longer feeling sympathetic shook his head and walked off surprised at how selfish Dawn was being.

Back with Gary, leaning against his apartments outer wall…

" Stupid. Stupid. How could I do that? Ash is pro…"

"Gary? Where are you Gary? I'm sorry! Please I need to talk to you! Gary!" Ash's voice called.

"Ash? What are you doing here? Why did you" Gary couldn't finish because the second Ash spotted him he ran over, grabbed the front of Gary's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. At first Gary was to stunned to do any thing, but he quickly melted into it.

Ash suddenly felt his back hit the wall of the building Gary had been stood by as Gary's lips pushed down more passionately against his.

Gary traced his tongue along Ash's lower lip seeking entrance, which was quickly granted.

Brock padded along looking for Ash, but when he found Ash, he decided to leave him alone. Considering he looked quite happy to just be pressed up against a wall, with Gary's tongue down his throat and Gary's hand up his shirt. Smiling slightly to himself he gathered pikachu and umbreon before heading back to the pokemon centre thinking _finally._


End file.
